In general terms, the above described architecture described is a common architecture of industrial grippers according to the state of the art.
Different types of industrial grippers exist and can be classified mainly based on two characteristics: the displacements of the rotary or sliding fingers of the gripper, and the force that the fingers apply to the grasped body.
Following the above classification, industrial grippers can be divided in translational grippers and rotational grippers.
Translational grippers comprise two fingers that translate, generally along a guide. It is typical of translational gripper to provide a high grasping force and small displacements. For larger displacements the size of the gripper must be increased.
Rotational industrial grippers comprise two fingers hinged to the gripper body. These fingers can open and close to grasp a body.
The displacement, in this case, can be adjusted on the base of the length of the fingers but the parts of the fingers in contact with the grasped body do not undergo a translational motion and the contact between fingers and body is not uniform. This can be a drawback for several practical applications of the gripper.